


wherever you are i'll be there

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, a tiny bit of angst, there's crying at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit's looking into the distance, eyes glassy with tears, then he turns to look at Seung-gil.“Seung, I can't do this- what if I mess up- I-”“You will not mess up. You've been practising your routine harder than anyone else I know.”Phichit whispers in a hoarse voice, “Everyone else here is so much better than me.”Seung-gil's heart breaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first off this is so shitty i'm sorry i can't write angst well omfenfdndn
> 
> anyways i really wanted to write something for this pairing because!! !!! i love this pairing to death they deserve more love SEUNGCHUCHU RISE
> 
> i actually wanted to include seung's dog in this?// but i didn't know how to aahhh
> 
> let's just say in this fic they met at the cup of china (i know it didn't happen but this is my fic and i can do what i want) and instantly fell in love like the two dorks they are and exchanged numbers or whatever and their r/s blossomed from there?? man idk 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Seung-gil presses his finger down on the power button, waiting for his laptop to boost up. He's wearing a plain blue shirt, lazily thrown on some grey sweats and socks with dog designs (because well, they're cute), nothing fancy - since he's only at home after all. 

His laptop is placed on his desk - yes, the very same desk he used to work on when he was in his teenage days (oh, the horror), rushing to complete his homework or cram information regarding the test the next day.

He stares intently at the screen as the loading circle goes round and round, and then voila, it is suddenly replaced by his home screen and his laptop is now all ready and good to go.

A notification flashes on the screen and his ears are filled with the Skype jingle.

**_Phichit Chulanont is calling you._ **

Of course. He's willing to bet his ass that Phichit had been waiting eagerly for Seung-gil's offline icon to turn into a green online one. Phichit and his phone are inseparable. No printer..just facts? Fax? He's not sure how it goes, but he's definitely seen that meme somewhere. 

Clicking on the video button, he immediately feels the warmth that is Phichit Chulanont envelop him.

“Seung!”

Even with the pixels and the incredibly slow internet connection, Seung-gil thinks Phichit looks as flawless as ever. He's waving enthusiastically, a blinding smile on his face.

Seung-gil smiles fondly at his boyfriend. “Hey. How've you been?”

“I'm great! Ah, Seung, Barcelona's great. I really like it here! The people here are so lively.”

_Just like you._

Seung-gil hums, “It's nice to see you're enjoying yourself.”

Then, a comfortable silence. It isn't awkward, no, nothing can be awkward when you have Phichit around (Seung-gil is a different story), it's just comfortable. Seung-gil's still awestruck at how Phichit can make someone feel so welcome just by talking to him.

“Hey, did you know Victor and Yuuri are engaged?”

Seung-gil sits up. “They are?” Well, he could always count on Phichit for the latest gossip and news. He isn't surprised, though. Victor and Yuuri are a couple (a disgustingly cute one at that), it was only a matter of time.

“Yeah, I’m happy for them! They’re really cute together.”

Seung-gil raises his eyebrow. “Are you saying we aren’t cute?”

Phichit’s tone turns a little sassier. “Please, we’re the cutest.”

Seung-gil chuckles at that, the sound music to Phichit's ears.

“The Final's starting soon, right?”

“Mmm. It is. I need to go get changed into my outfit soon.”

It's small, but Seung-gil doesn't miss the slight waver in Phichit's usually cheerful voice. The warm atmosphere surrounding them feels like it's cracked, or rather shattered, replaced by a lingering gloomy cloud.

He doesn't comment on it at first, opting to minimise skype and open a new tab to load the stream page to watch the Final that's going to start in literal minutes.

Weirdly, Phichit isn't talking now. Seung-gil expected him to be radiating excitement, blabbering about his exciting adventures in Barcelona, not to be silent.

It's only until Phichit starts _frowning_ , that Seung-gil furrows his brows and asks.

“Phichit?”

Phichit jumps a bit. “Ah! Sorry, Seung! I was spacing out a bit there.”

He tentatively asks, “What's wrong?”

Phichit cocks his head to the side. “Nothing's wrong?”

Seung-gil sighs, “Phichit, I know something's up. You can't hide it from me.”

Phichit scratches the nape of his neck. “Seung, I don't know what you're talking about, I-”

_“Phichit.”_

Phichit bites his lip. The words fly out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

“I'm nervous.”

He snaps his head up to look at Phichit. 

Everyone gets nervous, he himself gets nervous too, it's natural. But, this is the first time Seung-gil has seen Phichit being nervous before skating. Seung-gil has learnt so many new things about him since going out with him, and he knows that Phichit isn't always happy, that with happiness comes sadness and all the other negative emotions. 

And he knows that Phichit hides his sadness behind a carefully constructed mask, so as to not worry those around him.

“Phichit, look at me.”

Phichit's looking into the distance, eyes glassy with tears, then he turns to look at Seung-gil.

“Seung, I can't do this- what if I mess up- I-”

“You will not mess up. You've been practising your routine harder than anyone else I know.”

Phichit whispers in a hoarse voice, “Everyone else here is so much better than me.”

Seung-gil's heart breaks.

He starts, “Phichit-”

Phichit uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes hurriedly. “Shit, sorry Seung, I need to go..it's starting. Coach's calling me.”

Seung-gil inhales sharply. His time with Phichit is limited now so he'll just cram whatever he needs to say.

“Phichit, you will not mess up, okay? Believe in yourself. I love you.”

It's the first time Seung-gil's told Phichit he loves him. As much as he would've liked to tell him in a more intimate setting, perhaps both of them under the covers in a mess of tangled limbs, their hot breaths mingling with one another, not in such a rush of panic, he doesn't regret it when he sees the smile on Phichit's face.

Phichit's mouth twitches upwards. He looks and feels much better than he did a few minutes ago. “I love you too.”

//

Phichit does not win the gold medal.

Seung-gil knew raising the goal to a gold medal may have been a bit unrealistic, but Phichit’s especially determined when he has his mind set on something, there's no limit to what he's willing to do. Seung-gil expected him to win silver, at the very least bronze, but as upsetting as it is, Phichit came in last place.

Seung-gil’s heart aches when doesn't see Phichit on the podium. He angrily thinks that _it isn't fair_ , that a person with such pure intentions didn't make it. He knows how much Phichit wanted at least a medal to bring back home to the people of Thailand. He wanted to show them how fun figure-skating is, to show them that if you put your heart and soul into doing what you love, you can achieve your dreams.

He also knows that the people of Thailand had high expectations.

Seung-gil thinks his heart hasn’t hurt this much ever since he lost the Rostelecom Cup and didn’t advance to the Final. 

God, he can't even begin to imagine the amount of anguish Phichit is going through.

He hasn't called Phichit yet, because he's too hesitant. He's not sure whether he should leave Phichit alone and give him space, or to reassure and comfort him that'll be okay. Seung-gil mentally curses himself for not being such a people's person, that he doesn't even know what to do when his boyfriend is hurting.

This is Seung-gil first relationship - it's really no surprise since he's always been lacking in the social skills department his whole life. He's aware this is Phichit's first one as well, but Phichit is Phichit, and Phichit _just knows what to do_. On the other hand, Seung-gil is simply and utterly lost.

He may be new to love, but Seung-gil's certain of one thing.

He's head over heels in love with this boy.


End file.
